Mood Rings
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: Songfic- Mood Rings. Soul goes out and buys Maka a mood ring. He gets attacked by Liz and Patty, buys the mood rings, and goes on a date with MAKA! Well...a whole lot of Moods going around here.


**We all know the girls that I am talking about  
Well they are time bombs and they are ticking  
And the only questions when theyll blow up**

Soul yelped in pain when Maka gave him her famous 'Maka Chop' and then retreated to her room. He heard her head squick, so she must of jumped onto her bed. He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

**  
And theyll blow up; we know that without a doubt  
Cause theyre those girls, yeah you know those girls that let their emotions get the best of them**

He looked away from her door and started making his way to the apartments entrance.

"Yo Maka! I'm heading out! Be back later tonight" Soul yelled as he looked over at the clock that now read 7:00 PM, then changed his gaze over to the perverted cat Blair. "Blair, clean up the dishes. I'll bring you back fish or something." He said as he closed the door. Blair squealed in joy and turned into her human form

"Nyaa~" She cheered as she started to get to work on the dishes.

**And Ive contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
Lets get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
So well be tipped off to when theyre ticked off  
Cause well know just what theyre thinking  
Cause what theyre thinking...**

Soul dug his hands deeper into his black leather jackets pockets and he then pulled one out to fix his black headband.

_'Geez, girls are so crazy, that's not cool. I can't believe her tonight, just because I said she burnt the food from reading a stupied book while cooking dinner....geez.' _Soul thought as he reached into his tan pants and pulled out his ipod and headphones and placed them into his ears. He started to listen to some classical music that his family wrote for him when he was a kid.

**Shes so pretty but she but doesnt always act that way  
Her moods out swinging on the swing set almost every day  
She said to me that shes so happy its depressing  
And all I said was someone get that girl a mood ring**

'Geez, I need to keep her from getting mad, or I need to know when she'll be pissed off next. Geez....woman.' Soul thought as he walked down the gray sidewalk, he was covered in the shadows from the buildings and he stopped to watch the sun start to fall asleep. 'God...what a weird moon...they didn't have that in Italy.' Soul thought as he remebered back to when he and Maka when to Italy for a mission, then he got injured and she was weird ever since. He sighed and dug his hands farther into his pockets as he thought more about that terrible trip. He leaned against a building and sighed.

"Geez Maka, what do you want me to do?" He asked aloud, then he heard a snicker from the alley way. He saw a gang member walk out, and he was armed with a gun. "What the hell?! There's people like this in Death City!?" Soul yelled as he turned his right arm into a scythe to deflect bullets. "Shit!" He cursed as he started to run down the pathment.

"I can't friggen tell these people have bad souls or not! Or if their just students thinking I'm some fricken montster!' Soul quickly thought as he ran faster, and then turned down an alley way. The gang member laughed.

"You're right Patty! That was fun! That'll teach him to make Maka mad again! Hahaha! Maybe now they'll realize they like eachother." Liz laughed as she walked back down the alley way to Kid.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Patty cheered as she turned back into her human smiled and lifted the phone back up to his ear.

"Mission acchomplished Maka." Kid whispered as he closed the phone. He heard a giggle on the other side of the phone just before it completely closed.

"Poor Soul...but this is pay back right?!" Maka laughed as she fell back on her bed laughing. Blair walked in at that time.

"Did you hurt Soul?" Blair asked with a worried look plastered on her face. Maka shook her head. "Good, because I heard Soul say he was going to get you something before he left, and if that was shooting I heard, I bet Soul might be hurt if you tried to kill him Maka." Blair stated as she closed the door. Maka sighed.

"Sorry Soul...I took a grudge too far....sorry....Soul...." Maka whispered as she pulled her knees to her face and looked out the window to see the moon that had blood dripping out of it's mouth.

**If its drama you want then look no further  
Theyre like the real world meets boy meets world meets days of our lives  
And it just kills me how they get away with murder  
Theyll anger you then bat their eyes; those pretty eyes that watch you sympathize**

Soul stopped running when he heard giggling from the alley way the person walked out of. He silently walked back and looked down to see Kid, Patty, and Liz laughing and saying something about Maka getting her revenge. He turned away and started to shuffle his feet against the pavement.

'Maka! What the hell? Holding some fucking grudge against your own fighting partner?! Fuck!" Soul angryly thought as he punched a building his his right hand, he felt the pain shoot through his body, but he didn't wince or cry out in pain. He didn't even flinch. He muttered something and kept walking down the road. He slightly gasped when he walked past a mini gift shop. He smiled when he saw some mood rings for two for four dollars. He smiled and walked in. He bought a black mood ring with a moon shaped gem in the middle, then he bought another one that was black and had a really small gem on it. He paid for it, placed them in his pocket, and then walked out to head for the fish market for Blair, he heard the bell tower in the distance go off, it was 8:00 PM.

**And Ive contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
Lets get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
So well be tipped off to when theyre ticked off  
Cause well know just what theyre thinking  
Cause what theyre thinking...**

Soul picked up a small fish, some sort of Tuna, he wasn't really listening to the man, but he bought the fish anyway. The only reason he bought it was because he promised it, and it wasn't cool to break promises, and he wanted to keep her as busy as possible. He smiled as he walked back to the house.

**Shes so pretty but she but doesnt always act that way  
Her moods out swinging on the swing set almost every day  
She said to me that shes so stressed out that its soothing  
And all I said was someone get that girl a mood ring**

When he walked in Blair jumped at him in her cat form and started to drag the fish to the stove.

"Here Blair...I'll cook that." He said as he picked up the fish, washed it off, and then placed it on the pan on the stove. He turned it on and watched Blair wave her paws in the air and start flipping the fish. "Or...you can cook it to death." Soul said as he retreated to Maka's door. He started to knock on it and Maka opened the door and hugged him.

"Sorry Soul." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled and wrapped his hands around her petite figure and then pulled his head back to look into her pale green eyes.

"Sorry.....for getting you mad again..." He said with a slight tinge of pink across his cheeks. Maka blushed and pulled away.

"W-why did you say sorry all of a sudden?!" Maka stuttered as she bent her arm and placed it over her cheeks to hide her blush. Soul laughed and walked into her room.

"Here, I got you something. I know it's small but.....still....I thought you would like it." Soul said as he pulled the black band moon mood ring from his pocket and held it out to her in his palm. She smiled and started at the gem that was changing from multiple shades of reds to blues and even greens and yellows. Soul smiled as he placed his on his ring finger and pulled out the moods list.

_Yellow-happy_

_red-angry_

_blue-sad/depressed/worried_

_green-jealous/envy/stressed_

_pink-love/flustered_

_purple-nervous/confused_

_black-watch your back._

_white-emotionless/can't tell_

Maka smiled and placed it on her index finger, but Soul removed it and placed it on her ring finger. She gasped and her ring turned pink and Soul laughed while his turned yellow.

"Are you flustered?" Soul asked as he looked at her cheeks that were growing a darker shade of red every passing moment. She gave a light squeak.

"No! But...that's your ring finger....for engagement....and wedding rings." She said looking away and the weapon grinned to show off his pointy teeth.

"But ya know.....I was kinda thinking for awhile....about how I really kinda feel about you and um.....well...." Soul started while looking away from her, his face tinted some red. "That you're....kinda bossy"

**Cause when its black (it) means watch your back because youre probably  
The last person in the world right now she wants to see**

She was about to give him a 'Maka Chop' but then he started to laugh.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean it! OW!" Soul yelled as he grabbed his head and leaned on the door, causing it to close. She gave him a sad look and she fell to the ground and sat on her legs, her fists resting on her knees.

_**And when its blue it means that you should call her up immediately  
And ask her out because she'll most likely agree**_

"OK! OK! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry." Soul said as he looked at the sad sight before. He laughed slightly and he looked at Maka who was now starting to fume again and reach for her book. "Wanna go out on a date?" Soul asked he stood up and reached his hand out to Maka. She flushed.

"W-what?! As friends or.....more?" She asked as she grabbed his hand and got pulled to her feet. Soul smiled.

"More."_**  
And when its green it simply means that she is really stressed  
And when its clear it means shes completely emotionless (and thats all right I must confess)**_

She turned red, and then Soul turned to look at her Mood Ring. He saw it turned from Pink to green, meaning she was really stressed. He sighed and looked at his and saw it now turned blue, meaning he was worried.

"Hey...don't be stressed, it isn't cool. Let's just go." He dragged her out of the apartment and they went on a date.

We all know the girls that I am talking about  
She liked you wednesday but now its friday and she has to wash her hair  
And it just figures that well never figure them out  
First shes jekyll and then shes hyde....at least she makes a lovely pair

Mood ring oh mood ring  
Oh tell me will you bring  
The key to unlock this mystery  
Of girls and their emotions  
Play it back in slow motion  
So I may understand the complex infrastructure known as the female mind

Soul smiled when they got back from the dinner date, since they didn't eat the burnt food. He smiled he walked in with Maka sound asleep on his back. He sighed when he placed her on her bed and closed the door. He knew he loved her and he knew she loved him too. He sighed happily and looked at Blair's now done tuna. He ripped a piece off and placed it in his mouth, but then spat it out.

"_**Heh...thats terrible**_"

Soul said as he went to go wash his mouth out...maybe with Maka's kisses.


End file.
